Unworthy
by ThousandMistress49
Summary: Oriko Magica and Madoka Magica crossover. Kirika shows Kyouko what it is to be as a true Puella Magi. Rated M for the violence and gore content.


"They said my name is Kyouko Sakura."

Kyouko, with all of her memories gone (because it was made sacrifice in order for her to stop continuing her witch transformation, and of course to be able to discard her feelings), walks with an empty heart in a dark road. She wore her normal clothes, but her face was expressionless, like she had nowhere else to go to.

"What am I doing in this world? Am I really a magical being? What is my purpose?" She asked herself continuously, but she knew right away that she will get no answers. In each step, the heels on her boots echo around the quiet road.

After three steps, Kyouko stopped walking and looked up at the night sky. It was black, pitch black, with only a few stars. The moon isn't present too. "A blonde man visited me with a bouquet of flowers earlier as well. I don't know who he is but he seems to care for me so much. This is so rude, I almost rejected the bouquet but I don't want to hurt the man," She added in a low tone.

"I have to find a place to stay for one night, or-"

"Or what, die in the verge of darkness and send yourself to eternal oblivion?"

A girlish gruff but low tone responds to Kyouko. The redhead immediately turns her head to a dark figure slowly heading her way. "Who are you? I don't want to die now, I've just had a near-death experience, thank you very much," Kyouko responded flawlessly, flipping her hair and pretending that her memories are still with her.

"Hah! Aren't you that foolish magical girl who turned into a witch due to her corrupted feelings? You're so naïve, Kyouko. If you hadn't fallen in love, you will not lose your memories."

"F-Fallen… in love? What do you mean?" Kyouko jolts at the girl's taunts.

"Well, you really have forgotten everything. This is awesome. Oh, that man who visited you with a bouquet earlier…you had a relationship with that man while both of you participated in a so-called "traitor game" of some sort. Is that clear enough for you?" The girl steps out from the darkness, revealing her to be a semi-punk girl with black hair.

Kyouko clenched her fist tightly. "Where… did you get this kind of information? Are those from my lost memories?"

The girl smiled at her. "My name is Kirika Kure, a Puella Magi just like you are. However, I'm far more different than you because… I kill Puella Magis who are not worthy of their title. And I think you don't deserve that…Kyouko." Kirika spreads her hands open and a crystal floats. A white fog was flowing inside it. "This is…your lost memories, Kyouko Sakura."

Kyouko grits her teeth and dashes at Kirika with a strong punch, but Kirika blocks it with a bare palm and grins at her again. "You want them back? I thought you discarded that idea a few days ago? And look, you changed your hairstyle too, that's a bit off-key, now," She mumbled.

"Give that back, Kirika! Screw that idea, I want my memories back!" Kyouko demanded, but with a silent flick from Kirika, Kyouko was thrown on the other side of the road. Kirika puts the crystal back inside her Soul Gem and transforms into her Puella Magi form, complete with her claw weapons.

"Fight me if you're worthy of being a Puella Magi…and if you want the memories back. Let's see if you can outmatch me," Kirika begins to attack Kyouko with incredible speed, like that of a ninja's. Kyouko blocks Kirika's claws and at the same time transforms. "Wow, I'm glad you know what use your Soul Gem is for," The black-haired girl teased, and flips back.

Kyouko was surprised. She was indeed the same as Kirika, only that she's wielding a spear. She twirls her spear and aims it on Kirika. "I don't know, but when I transform, it feels like the gem is giving me abilities," Kyouko answered, but Kirika notices that the latter was fearful… she was shaking from extreme fear that she might get killed.

"I pity you, Kyouko. You're one of the strongest Puella Magis out there at the time your memories were still with you. Now, you're just a worrywart girl…" She paused, and then licked her lips with enthusiasm. "…Oh, I nearly forgot to mention. That blonde man…his name is Kit Taylor. I'm kind of interested in him…and I like him too. Would you mind if I steal him from you?" Kirika asked with a horrific expression on her face.

The redhead suddenly felt her hand grip tightly on her spear, and she felt that her anger was rising in a different level. "Wh-why are you asking me that…? I don't even know that guy…!" But instead of hesitating, Kyouko goes for the offensive. She continues to pierce Kirika here and there, but Kirika's impressive agility managed to avoid it so effortlessly.

"Heh… you loved that guy, Kyouko. You loved him so much. Now it's my turn to have him for myself!" Kirika's sadistic side is finally shown, and she counters back with some very strong slashes, and slashes some more, until Kyouko was heavily wounded with cuts. The redhead still managed to hold her own though, gripping her spear to balance herself and preventing to kneel down.

"Haah…haah…you one hell of a bitch, you mess with a girl's feelings…is that how you manipulate people? Then you're doing a very awesome job," Kyouko commented in a weak tone, slowly aiming her spear at Kirika once more. She was struggling, but to defend her innocence, Kyouko has to fight. "I don't want my memories back anymore; I just want to be a Puella Magi of my own accord!"

"AS EXPECTED!" Kirika shouted, as she breaks the crystal of memories to pieces. Although it shocked Kyouko to an edge, she didn't mind. "Now… defeat me, if you are truly worthy enough of the title of a Puella Magi," It was like her final words to Kyouko, signaling her death in Kirika's hands. Kirika does an assassination pose, ready to strike whenever possible.

"Haaaaaah!" Kyouko goes for the offense, and as Kirika smiles, the battlefield fades to white.

It was then that Kirika pierced Kyouko too hard on the chest, hitting her heart. And Kirika slashes Kyouko's body two times as well, seven huge wounds all in all. Kirika goes back to her usual pose as Kyouko drops down almost lifeless, her blood flowing endlessly on the dark road.

"It… It looks like… you win, Kirika Kure," Kyouko mutters with what's left on her voice.

Kirika walks to Kyouko, kneels down before her and aims a knife on her forehead. "You lost to me because you didn't want your memories back. If you only had your real memories, you could be aggressive towards me, and you would have won. But your actions were penetrable, and it was easy to see through your weakness. What a pity," Kirika answered.

"Kill me now, then. So you could have everything that I have, and everything that I wanted. You could even have the guy that you said that I fell in love with… anything. You could be my replacement. Come to think of it, you look like…that blue-headed idiot Sayaka…" Kyouko's eyes were already starting to get blurry, as she waits for her death.

Kirika raises the knife higher. "Are you prepared, Kyouko? This is your punishment for being such a naïve and an unworthy Puella Magi."

Without saying another word, Kyouko closes her eyes, Kirika thrusts down the knife and-

-the scene fades to black, with the sounds of blood splattering everywhere.


End file.
